


Waltz con el Diablo

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is amused, Feelings, M/M, Sammy sucks at dancing, Some Fluff, Some angst, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: Sammy haría cualquier cosa para impresionar a Bendy, incluso cuando luce ridículo, pero quizás... Bendy lo haye lo suficientemente entretenido como para no destrozar al profeta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un fic y su secuela echos para batim Amino español.  
> Escritos en celular.

Él era sin dudas lo que ocupaba la casi total integridad de la mente del viejo director del depto de música del estudio. Él, a quien Sammy había conocido tantos años atrás, cuando era tan solo un adorable cartoon que quizá le llegaba a la cintura parado en puntas de pie. Él había estado ahí para alegrarlos (y hacerlos rabiar) a todos, en tiempos en los que el estudio rebosaba de vida, alegría, voces, calidez y las almas de quienes ocupaban las estaciones de trabajo o corrían a prisa por los pasillos de lado a lado en los días mas ajetreados.  
Él sin duda siempre fué la estrella mas brillante ahí, brillando en monocromo.  
Eso hasta que un día... se apagó, junto a las voces, la alegría, los pasos en los pasillos... un día en el que la vida se tiñó de rojo, de negro... y de muerte.

Para Sammy era una bendición estar totalmente demente, el no recordar con claridad el momento en el que a Joey se le fué la olla y literalmente los mató a todos, de la forma mas enferma posible, dado que ahora estaban condenados a sufrir en un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte; un estado de la existencia que torturaba a Sammy, del cual quería librarse.... Bendy lo liberaria, si, de eso estaba convencido, pero para ello debía lograr que Bendy lo notara a él y sus esfuerzos.  
Por mas que lo intentaba Sammy no lograba que Bendy cooperara con él; pero no habría manera en la que se rendiría; Sammy obtendría lo que quería así le costara la...."vida"?

En sus momentos de "lucidez", el viejo compositor pasaba el tiempo en su oficina, o en la sala de música, rememorando sonidos de tiempos pasados. Sin duda no había perdido su toque para la música, y de vez en cuando la bestia que era Bendy disfrutaba de las agridulces melodías, camuflado en las sombras y la tinta.  
Pero había otra cosa que Sammy hacía, algo en lo que no era precisamente diestro pero sin embargo se esforzaba en mejorar: bailar.  
Sammy siempre admiró la elegancia de Bendy cuando este bailaba, sin importar en cuál ridículo atuendo lo pusieran su cuerpo seguía el compás de la melodía como una bandera ondeando en una suave brisa; sin dudas era el "Demonio Bailarín" que tanto se nombraba.

Incluso con esta nueva forma reanimada y sus limitaciones físicas Bendy seguía siendo diestro para el baile, Sammy deseaba poder admirarlo en acción, y quizás aprender del mejor, pero cada vez que por accidente se lo cruzaba bailando, Bendy paraba y se iba de inmediato del sitio, nunca supo Sammy por qué se ocultaba, no podía ser timidez, no Bendy, pero sin dudas no apreciaba que lo vieran por algún motivo que solo él sabía...

Lo que si disfrutaba Bendy sin embargo era vigilar a Sammy sin que este lo notara. Y era sin dudas mucho mejor que este último en lo que a pasar desapercibido se refiere.

Bendy si había visto a Sammy bailar, y vaya que apestaba, pero el demonio apreciaba la determinación del músico, y al pasar el tiempo sin que este se rindiera en su afán por perfeccionar una habilidad que sin dudas no era la suya, Bendy decidió recompensar sus esfuerzos, finalmente.

El día transcurría sin sobresaltos, lo usual.  
En su vieja oficina, Sammy terminaba de componer su pieza mas reciente, parte de una larga colección de melodías que nunca nadie escucharía.  
Prendiendo la vieja radio en su escritorio, esta sintonizó un waltz en una estación de música clásica que Sammy solía escuchar.

Las suaves notas y armoniosos acordes pronto envolvieron al músico, y dejose llevar, levantandose de la silla, y tratando de dejar que el sonido fuera quien controlase su cuerpo.  
El waltz se baila de a dos, pero Sammy ya estaba acostumbrado a bailar solo; y poniendo sus manos en posición en el aire guió a su pareja imaginaria en circulos y suaves desplazamientos alrededor de la oficina. Él sentía que era lo mas elegante del mundo, pero el chasquido de desacuerdo que desentonó con la melodía parecía establecer lo contrario.

Distraído por el ruido, Sammy tropezó aparatosamente contra su silla, enredandose en ella y cayendo al piso de cara. Tuvo que acomodar su mascara para ver a Bendy reclinado sobre el mostrador de la oficina, una mano soportando el peso de su cabeza, la otra descansando sobre la madera.

"S-SEÑOR!!!" Sammy exclamó, sorprendido y avergonzado, poniéndose de pié casi al instante.

"Señor Bendy." Ofreció una reverencia en extremo dramática al demonio, sin volver a enderezarse. "En qué puede este, su leal profeta, serle de utilidad hoy?" Sammy preguntó, aún mirando el piso.

"Ahahah..." Bendy rió por lo bajo, genuinamente entretenido, antes de soltarse en su actitud un poco mas. "Sabes Sammy. Te he estado observando. Por un largo rato." Bendy gesticulaba con su mano mientras hablaba relajadamente. "Apestas. Apestas a perro muerto, apestas mas que Boris, rayos!"

Ante la crítica, Sammy permaneció en silencio, doblado mirando el suelo en total sumisión.

"Pero sabes algo...." El demonio añadió. "Eres perseverante. Eso me gusta. Aunque no te soporte, he de darte mérito por tus esfuerzos. Y, el waltz es un baile de a dos, solo un perdedor lo baila solo."

Bendy parecía echar sal a la herida. Esta era la primera vez que le hablaba a Sammy desde el incidente, y al parecer seguía siendo el mismo sarcástico con humor ácido de siempre. Aunque estando mal de la cabeza como estaba, para Sammy no representaban ofensa alguna los literales insultos de Bendy, por el contrario, estaba feliz de que le hubiera hablado! (Rayos Sammy)

"Si Señor." fue todo lo que respondió el psicotico músico, cuando escuchó a Bendy moverse y caminar. Asumiendo que se habia retirado del sitio Sammy se enderezó; efectivamente Bendy ya no estaba ahí.

...o eso creyó Sammy, puesto que casi de inmediato algo lo sujetó sorpresivamente por detrás haciéndole girar en sus talones en una fracción de segundo, y se encontró de frente con el pecho cubierto en tinta semi solida de Bendy.  
Tragó saliva (tinta?), volviéndose al instante el manojo de nervios mas grande. Sintió la mano de Bendy en su cintura, y la otra tomó su propia mano; sin que Bendy tuviera que decirlo ni una vez, Sammy apoyó la mano en el hombro de aquel demonio, mientras este último comenzaba a guiarlo al compás de una melodía que había comenzado en la estación de radio hacía casi nada de tiempo.

Bendy se desplazaba con gracia y precisión, trazando figuras en el suelo con sus pies mientras su cuerpo se movía ritmica e ininterrumpidamente en armonía con la romántica melodía.  
Sammy trataba de seguir el ritmo aquel, pero mas que nada se concentraba en no tropezar con sus propios pies, o peor aún: los de Bendy.   
El corazón parecía fuera a salirsele del pecho mientras Bendy lo traia contra su cuerpo cálido y lo manipulaba como un juguete de trapo; no había manera en la que Sammy pudiera seguirle el ritmo; el músico juraría que el demonio había memorizado los pasos de cada melodía sobre la tierra, y si no pues estaría cerca.

El compás aceleraba y con este lo hacía Bendy, y claro, Sammy también guiado por este. El demonio giraba arrastrándolo con él, llegando a dar uno o dos brincos en lo que era el clímax de la canción, para luego volver a girar enérgicamente, hasta que en un segundo, en un acorde, el cuerpo de Sammy fue impulsado hacia atrás arqueandose con la fuerza del movimiento dado; su mascara cayendo al suelo cuando literalmente salió volando de su cara.  
Por reflejo intentó enderezarse pero se chocó de frente con la cara de Bendy, quien aterrizaba sobre la figura de Sammy, en una dramática pose de finalización.

Si Sammy hubiera tenido la capacidad de sonrojarse sin dudas sería de color rojo y no negro, mas aún cuando en vez de apartarse y dejarlo libre, el demonio colocó una mano tras la cabeza de Sammy manteniendo la posición en la que se encontraban.

"Me concede este waltz...?" Susurró Bendy contra los labios del compositor.

Sammy no tuvo el coraje de recordarle a Bendy que dicha invitación se hace antes de bailar; pero solo un tonto pensaría que el demonio no estaba al tanto de ese detalle.


	2. Chapter 2

No importaba cuan malo fuera Sammy para esto; si a su Señor Bendy le entretenía, Sammy lo haría hasta colapsar.  
Era lo único que hacía que parecía llamar la atención del demonio al cual él tanto suplicaba por liberarse, liberarse de un cuerpo corrupto y casi desfigurado, producto de sus propios pecados y acciones injustificables.  
Sammy agradecía no poder recordar, al menos la mayoría de las cosas, él sabía que si le prestaba atención a esos pensamientos las sombras del pasado sucio que había dejado atrás volverían a devorarlo sin misericordia; como una bestia famelica que logró escapar de alguna prisión oscura, olvidada hasta por el paso del tiempo.

Ahora, afortunadamente para Sammy, tenía algo que lo mantenía medianamente cuerdo: Bendy usándolo para entretenerse.  
Claro, no era la "liberación" por la que el músico le suplicaba, pero era... un tipo de liberación al fin, que se deshacía de las cargas de su retorcida conciencia por un rato; y traía consigo el bonus de recibir la atención de Bendy, el mas grande privilegio que el músico pudiera concebir.

Bendy no era cortés ni sutil para pedir lo que quería, y si pensáis que al menos lo demandaba... él simplemente lo tomaba, y Sammy se dejaba ir sin chistar, sometiendose con regocijo a la voluntad del abogado del Diablo, siendo guiado por este en todo tipo de bailes imaginables.

Quizás era la manera en la que las manos de Bendy rozaban su cuerpo, de forma firme pero delicada, siendo siempre capaces de destrozarlo lo que mas fascinaba a Sammy; o la increíble elegancia y agilidad con la que se conducía el demonio durante las danzas, como si fuera un papel al viento. Lejos de importarle mucho o querer decidir, él lo seguía en cualquier momento y tipo de danza con el que Bendy le sorprendiera.  
A Bendy le encantaba tal sumisión, devoción, un súbdito que le entretuviera sin chistar y para el cual además, servirle fuera la recompensa misma; y de vez en cuando (bastante seguido) gustaba de hacer saltar los nervios de Sammy, tocadolo de cierta forma o acercandose mas de la cuenta sin nunca llegar mas lejos.

A Sammy nada de esto le molestaba, muy por el contrario, pero solo lo confundía mas y mas el pensar que Bendy estuviera interesado en él de alguna otra forma que no fuera como su leal profeta. No había manera en la que Sammy fuera digno de nada mas que entretener al demonio, y hasta esto era un privilegio para él.

Distraido en la sala de música, en la zona del proyector, Sammy se asomaba por el borde de aquella platea observando el desierto cuarto con un pesado cansancio mental que llevaba días haciendo mella en el desquiciado individuo.  
Dentro de su cabeza se reproducían siempre las mismas escenas de antaño cuando los polvorientos instrumentos sonaban al compás de sus partituras, el coro entonaba sus letras, y las tardes enteras transcurrían en ensayo tras ensayo, siempre divirtiendose y riendo de los errores.

"Cuando y donde salió todo tan mal...?" Sammy susurró con tristeza y un dejo de nostalgia, deslizando su brazo por el borde de la baranda, decidiendo salir del lugar para deshacerse de los pensamientos intrusivos que lo agobiaban.  
Sin embargo fue el abrupto aparecer de Bendy, colgado boca abajo del techo, lo que distrajo a Sammy de lo que pensaba; reaccionando como siempre, (dramaticamente) se disculpó profusamente, creyendo casi haberle pegado un cabezaso al demonio.

Pero Bendy solo se rió, bajando del techo y parandose tan cerca de Sammy que tuvo que encorvarse un poco para ver el compositor a la "cara".  
Sammy temblaba como una hoja con Bendy sobre él, y mas grande aún fue su sorpresa cuando el objeto de su devoción comenzó a avanzar, haciendo que Sammy retrocediera, al punto de chocar de espalda con la pared, sin que Bendy le cediera espacio.

A este punto, Sammy estaba seguro de que había echo algo mal, y el demonio lo castigaría por su irreverencia sin piedad alguna, o quizás era solo otra de las "invitaciones" a bailar de este, pero nunca antes este había arrinconado a Sammy de esta forma y no había nada cerca que pudiera producir música, excepto por los instrumentos claro, pero no se puede bailar de a dos tocando el banjo; por lo que el compositor rápidamente descartó que el demonio estuviera ahí para invitarle a un waltz.

El silencio se estaba volviendo sepulcral y terrorífico, el corazón de Sammy parecía podría ser escuchado a una milla de distancia, y nadie decía nada. El músico no quería cometer el error de hablar sin permiso pero... quizá quedarse callado sería también un error...   
Sin saber que hacer optó por la primera opción.

"Mi Señor---...he cometido algun error...? Castigueme por ello, lo merezco."

Dijo aterrado pero convencido.

Bendy no respondió, Sammy sintió una afilada garra recorrer su cuello hacia arriba, instintivamente levantó la cabeza, ofreciendo su cuello y rezando por piedad. Con sus ojos cerrados el compositor tragó saliva con fuerza...

...mas lo que sintió fué a Bendy besarlo por sobre su máscara, al tiempo que lo presionaba mas contra la pared.   
Sammy arañó la madera tras él, sus rodillas amenazando con fallarle, incrédulo a niveles insospechados de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

"...has cometido un error." La voz casi profunda de Bendy contra su cara lo sorprendió, pero no pudo reaccionar y componerse para preguntar cuál error pudiera ser.  
Lo cual de todas formas no hacía falta preguntar.

"Me has dejado solo y sin entretenimiento estos días, encerrandote aquí a tenerte lástima... ahora vas a compensarme todas las danzas que me debes..."


End file.
